Confused
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: The Foot is back, and Splinter feels this time, this fight will be different. Its up to Leonardo to protect his three brothers from harm and lead them in the battle. But what happens when Donnie mysteriously disappears one day? What do they have in store for the turtles this time? Leonardo X Donatello. Rated M for violence, no lemon what so ever. 2012 Nick cartoon. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, MokusoftManager58 here! This is my first TMNT fanfiction! I'm really exited about this and I have a real passion to write it! Now, I know beginning this story isn't going to be very smart of me, I'm working on two other stories at the moment, but I couldn't help but write this! I loved the idea and plot for this and I just had to write it down and put it on ! So enough of me ranting, lets get going with this!

Warning: Yaoi, Tcest, (or whatever you call it) sadness, mature language,

Pairing: Leonardo X Donatello

Disclaimer: A good ninja moves stealthily in the shadows away from human eyes. So I'm just gonna move stealthily through the TMNT production place (or maybe Nick studios?) and grab the rights to TMNT, but for now it belongs to Nick I guess. Curse you Nickolodeon!

~Chapter one~

I sat with my legs crossed, eyes closed, and hands on my legs with my fingers on my thumb. I took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm myself down with a little meditation. Meditation always helped me when I was stressed or upset or even confused about something, and me being the leader of my three brothers, I guess I had to have something like that in my life. I mean everyone has their way of calming down, Donnie has his inventions, Mikey has his video games and tv, Raph has... Well I don't know what Raph does to be honest, and I have my meditating.

I had seemed to be having these meditation sessions more and more often in the past few weeks. A lot had happened to the gang since then, there had been a lot of changes, and some of them weren't for the better. The Foot had returned again, out of nowhere it seemed like; we thought we had tooken care of those guys for good last time, but no, they were back. We had to be very careful and cautious when going on any kind of run or patrol, that ment I had to watch my brothers and teammates closer then before. Which put a lot of pressure on me, not just as the leader, but as the big brother too. If any of my brothers got severely hurt in combat I would never forgive myself, it was my responsibility to look after them and make sure they were ok, no matter what the cost.

If that wasn't bad enough, Sensei had came to us one evening not long after we discovered the foot was back. He gathered all four of us in the dojo to talk.

_"My sons, I have some important things to say, so listen to me closely." _

Father jumped right in, not waiting for any of our responses.

_"As you all know, the Foot is back, and I have been worried about your performance."_

_"What do you you mean, "our performance", Sensei?" Mikey asked from the end of the row. _

_Father took a deep breath. "I mean the way you handle yourself in the field, I'm thinking you could use some more training." _

_"What? But we wiped the floor with those guys last time!" Raph said from next to me. He pounded a fist into one of his hands to emphasize his point. _

_"True, you might have defeated them, but that doesn't mean you will again." there was a short silence before he continued. "My sons, I have a feeling this time the battle will be different, you will be up against more and there will be much more at stake."_

_"What do you mean, Sensei? I'm sure we will be ready for anything!" Donnie said, though there wasn't much confidence in his voice. _

_"I mean.." he looked right into my eyes as he finished. "There will be more risks this time, and you will have to watch your brother's backs, all of them. You will have to think in great depth before making a decision, and you must make the right one too." _

_My brothers noticed father's gaze on me, and all turned their heads in my direction. _

To say that put pressure on me is an understatement. I was meditating for 5 hours nonstop after that, the thought of any of my brothers in danger hurt me. Sure sometimes we fought, but all brothers do at one point, that didn't mean I didn't love them or care about them. I loved all my brothers equally... Well... Maybe not all.

I took another deep breath as those thoughts entered my head. This happened to be the reason I meditated the most, the most contributing factor to my meditation. For the past month, I had been having weird thoughts about one of my brothers. It wasn't Raphael, or Michelangelo... But Donatello. I don't know why.. Or maybe I did, but I didn't know it at the time, but I had been having fantasies about him. Not the kind of fantasies where I beat him to a pulp like most big brothers wish to do with their younger siblings from time to time, but fantasies were we hold hands... And hug intimately... Even kiss.

I can't say why they started, but it just happened one day. I was sitting in his lab with him talking like we did on those rare occasions when we were in the lair alone. Mikey and Raph were out on a run and Sensei had gone off to do something important, I forget what it was to this day. Anyway, we were just sitting there, Donnie didn't have any of the parts he needed for any inventions, so he couldn't work on any of them. We couldn't leave to go get any because we needed to stay and watch the lair.

I remember he was feeling really sad because April and him had gotten into a little argument, and he wasn't sure if she would forgive him. I wanted to make him feel better, I didn't like to see any of my brothers upset. I stood up and draged him to the entertainment center in the middle of the lair.

_"What are you doing, Leo?" Donnie asked. _

_I smirked. "You need to lossen up a little!"_

_A laugh. "Look whose talking, fearless leader!" _

_I rolled my eyes and stopped in the middle of the "living room" as we liked to call it. Donnie looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I might've been the oldest, but Donnie was the tallest, only by a head though, I was the second tallest. "Why are we here?"_

_I smiled at my brother and tapped him on the chest lightly. "Your it." and with that I ran off across the room. I stopped and turned around when I reached the wall, Donnie stood with a raised eyebrow and a look of judgment on his face._

_"Tag?" was all that left the purple masked ninja's mouth._

_I rolled my eyes again. Sure, we were supposed to be the serious, self-controlled brothers, but that didn't mean we couldn't loosen up every now and again and act like kids again. Besides, no one else was home, we had the whole lair to ourselves! _

_"Come on, Donnie!" I exclaimed. "Lossen up and have some fun for once! It's not like anyone is going to see you, were alone!" _

_Donnie crossed his arms. "I still have work to do... I might no be able to work on my inventions, but I can still work on my computer." and with that he began to walk out of the room. Thinking desperately for an excuse for him to play, I could only think of one thing to do. _

_"Oh, sorry Donnie, but I'm afraid I broke your computer." I chuckled. Donnie stopped cold in his tracks and slowly turned his head to me, reveling his completely white eyes. _

_"Your dead!" and with that he began to chase me. _

Looking back on that moment, I laughed at the irony. Usually that was the other way around, I was usually chasing Donnie around the lair. I was the oldest after all, even if we were all the same age, and Donnie looked up to me, not literally but figuratively speaking here. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't even stop and think about it, but I have never even touched his computer, why would I suddenly break it? The look on his face was priceless though, he was so convinced that I had hurt his computer in some way, he loves that thing.

_He chased me a while, and I eventually hid in the dojo, waiting for him to calm down. I actually got him mad, Donnie never got mad. After about 3 minutes I got out of my hiding place and walked around the lair, I didn't see Donnie anywhere, so I figured he went back to his lab. I was walking, and looking over my shoulder at the same time, looking to see if Donnie really wasn't in the room. _

_I wasn't exactly sure what happened next, it all happened so fast. I slipped on the rug, and Donnie, who happened to be walking up to me had to, but he tripped backwards. The next thing I knew, I was laying on top of Donnie. We stayed there for a while, just looking at eachother, his face was flushed, and I knew mine was too. _

_And that's when they started... My perverted thoughts about my younger brother. I noticed how close we were, and I found myself having the erge to move closer, uncomfortably, un-brotherly close. I had the weirdest need to press my mouth to his, to explore his body. _

I shook my head, clearing the memory from my head, I couldn't think about that right now, I just had to relax. I had to clear my head of Donnie for awhile, ever since that moment in the lair, I couldn't stop thinking of him. I finally decided that it wasn't healthy, I thought about him all the time, I'm not kidding. When I woke up in the morning, during training, every part of the day. I couldn't get his beautiful eyes and his perfect smile out of my mind. It was kinda annoying sometimes, when I needed the concentration most, like when we were training in the morning, it was the most bad. Especially when I had to fight him, I was always so clumsy, and I never thought straight, he always ended up beating me.

After a while he became concerned about me, and asked what was wrong. I just said I had a lot on my mind, which was true, I was thinking about a lot of things. I just wasn't specific about what was on my mind, and he didn't ask, which was good.

I sighed, I had to stop thinking of the past, it wasn't good for me. I needed to push forward, I needed to start thinking about how to approach the Foot. As I was beginning to get into a strategy, I heard a knock on my door.

Ugghhhhhh! "Who is it?" my eyes snapped open as I waited for an answer.

"Leo! Is Donnie in there?" Mikey's voice came muffled through the door.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, why would Donnie be in here?" I asked. The reason I was meditating this time is because me and Donnie got into a big fight, and afterwards he went up to the rooftops to calm down. "I thought he was on the roof."

A pause of silence. "Leo, Donnie isn't back yet!"

I sighed again, rolling my eyes at my brother, even if he couldn't see me. "He's probably just on the roof!"

After a second of silence, Raph's voice came through the door. "It's been two hours, fearless leader! Me and Mikey already looked everywhere we could think of! Donnie isn't anywhere!"

My heart stopped... Donnie... Gone? And with the Foot lose who knows what could've happened to him? I jumped up from my position and ran to the door, flinging it open as I did so. I came to see a very worried Mikey, and a very serious Raph. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do you think we would joke about something like this?" Mikey asked balling his fists. I sighed, no I know they wouldn't joke like that.

"Come on! We gotta go find him!" I said, already running out of the entrance of the lair. We had to find him... We just had to!

~End of chapter~

So, what did you think? Please tell me with a review! Its my very first TMNT fanfiction and I really want to know if I got the characters right! Are they OOC? Well, according to Nick standards? Well, leave the incest part out, because of course Nick isn't going to have that in their show, but it would be awesome! Till next chapter!

~MokusoftManager58


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter here! Thanks to all who reviewed and followed!

~Chapter 2~

Mikey, Raph and I ran the rooftops, searching for any evidence of Donnie whatsoever. We looked down every ally, seached every corner of every roof trying to find him, but there was no sign at all, no clue. We snuck around in the shadows for a while, keeping our senses on high alert and weapons ready for anything.

I remember that night so well, it was one of the darkest nights I can remember being out. Sure, the city had all those flashy lights and what not, and there was always some form of light somewhere. I'm talking about it being emotionally dark, I was having very dark thoughts that night, ones I still can't believe I had. If they had touched or hurt Donnie in anyway, I would make them pay severely.

I took a deep breath and jumped another roof top, running to the edge and looking out at the city. The streets were empty like they always were at night, I didn't see any signs of Donnie. After a second Raph and Mikey joined me at the edge, they were about as worried as I was... But not as vengeful.

"What are we going to do, Leo?" Mikey asked looking up at me. He had a very worried and concerned look on his face, and he was looking for guidance from me. I was his older brother after all, and Mikey was the youngest.

I sighed and began to walk across the roof. "Well, I'll tell you what were not gonna do. Were not going to stop looking for Donatello... No matter what, we have to find him." I balled my hands into fists and began to run so I could jump the roof, but I heard faint noises of something clacking against something else. I stopped in my tracks and listened some more.

Raph and Mikey came up behind me. "What?" Raph hissed. I ssshhhhed him and held up a finger to say "be quiet!"

We waited a while in silence, listening for the sound to come again. Then it came, but this time louder. There was a bunch of _clang _noises, then and an extremely loud _thump. _I looked over at Mikey and Raph, who had heard the noise too.

I ran to the edge of the roof top, it sounded as if the noise came from the alley under us. When I looked down, I could hardly believe my eyes, Donnie was down in the alley! He had cuts all over himself, and was tired and severely injured. Surrounding him were a bunch of members of the Foot Clan, they had knocked him down against the wall, and he was struggling to get back up. One of the Foot ninjas held Donnie's bo stick in two hands, and with one quick movement he broke it across his knee and threw it to the ground.

Donnie was coughing and shaking a lot, and for the first time that night I had noticed it was raining. The ninjas were slowly closing in on Donnie, trapping him against the wall as he struggled to stand up again. Blood ran down his arms, legs, and face and melted with the cool water of the rain, making it seem like there was more blood then there really was.

My eyes narrowed at the sight. I felt anger bubbling up in my system, and I hunched my back. Wihout really thinking about it, or waiting for my other brothers, I jumped off of the roof and landed right in the space between Donnie and the ninjas. I pulled out my katana and readied them for battle. I was going to protect my brother, my Donnie, if it was the last thing I did.

"L-Leo?" Donnie's voice was weak and forced, he sounded like he was on the verge of death. I turned my head to my brother and smirked despite my worry.

"Yeah, it's me." I said. Donnie smiled, revealing the gap in his teeth and a mouthful of blood. He collapsed on the ground just as Mikey and Raph came down. They began to pull out their weapons to help me, but I shut them down.

"No, take care of Donnie... I got this." I turned back to the Foot clan members. Not only did I want to personally make them all pay for hurting Donnie, I had to keep Raph and Mikey safe too.

I could almost hear the sneer in Raph's voice. "Do you really think we are just going to sit here and let you take them by yourself? Your more fearless then I thought."

"Yeah, Leo! We gotta help you!" Mikey said enthusiasticlly. I turned my head to them, reveling my pure white, pupiless eyes.

"I said I got this!" I half yelled. Before waiting for their answer, I turned back to the people who had injured my brother so severely. "Bring it on." I declared darkly. I scowled at the ninjas, there were about 30 of them, 1 of me... But with them tired from their previous battle, and me fresh and fueled by anger, I had the advantage.

They had hurt my little brother, and that was their first mistake. Their second was assuming he was alone. If they were actually intellectual in any way, they would know those two things don't mix well when it comes to me and my brothers, especially Donnie.

One of the ninjas laughed at me. "Are you serious? There are 32 of us, and only one of you." and that was their third mistake, underestimating just how mad and protective I could get, and how much power I seem to have when like that.

I laughed back. "32 huh? I thought there was 30, oh well, doesn't make a difference I guess." I raised my Katana over my head sideways. "Because I'm taking you all down. When you mess with any of my family, you mess with me." and with that I plunged into battle.

I'm not sure how long I fought, or how many ninjas I took down before they caved and began to run. I'm not sure what I was thinking or feeling during the fight, or how dark I was really acting. My thoughts, feelings, and judgment slipped off me like the ice cold rain, and I was completely oblivious to everything but the ninja I was faced with at the moment. I watched as the last few members of the Foot Clan ran out of the alley, I smirked, they were pathetic. I grabbed a ninja that was scurrying to his feet by the neck of his shirt and yanked him back. I leaned down and whispered darkly in his ear.

"You tell Shredder that if he or any member of the Foot Clan even looks at one of my brothers, especially Donnie, I **will **kill him." and with that I threw him back onto the wet concrete of the alley. A _smack _echoed out, and he quickly got up and ran.

I chuckled, maybe if he was that quick in the fight he wouldn't have gotten whipped so bad. I turned back to my brothers, who all had different reactions. Mikey looked almost scared to see me, his eyes were wide and his mouth formed and 'o' shape, Raph looked shocked, like he wasn't expecting that, and Donnie, well Donnie was to phased out to really be paying attention to any of us. I shrugged off their looks and walked over to them to inspect Donnie.

Mikey and Raph had removed their masks, and I noticed an orange cloth wrapped tightly around Donnie's upper arm and a red one around his lower leg. I suspected that he got cut pretty badly in those places if they needed to be bandaged up. I noticed a big cut on his upper thigh, and I touched it lightly to see how bad it was bleeding, blushing a little as I did so. It was pretty bad, so I did the only thing I could think of at time. I slowly untied my mask and removed it, then gently lifted his leg up and tied it tightly.

"L-Leo? Are you ok dude?" Mikey asked, looking at me with a concerned look. I could tell he was still a little scared, and probably freaked out. I don't blame him, I had gone completely dark there, and I'm surprised I had done that. I never got that angry, and that's the only time I could remember being like that in my whole life. To be completely honest... I kinda scared myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up. I carefully lifted Donnie to his feet and then managed to lift him across my shoulder by bending down a bit. "Come on, we have to get Donnie home."

Raph stood up quickly. "Are you sure Leo? You kinda went crazy right there." he looked at me suspiciously, as if I was hiding something. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight, holding Donnie by his legs.

"I'm sure, Raph. Lets just get him home, worry about Donnie, not me. He's the injured one." I said, beginning to run down the alley. Raph and Mikey followed quickly and quietly.

I slipped into the shadows of the streets with Donnie over my shoulder and my brothers following closely. The rain had calmed down to a soft sprinkle, and the air was misty with a light fog. As I looked at my surroundings, I noticed one thing, we seemed to be the only living thing on the streets. I didn't see anyone else, and I began to get the feeling someone was watching me, the feeling fell heavy on my back. I looked up to the rooftops above, but I saw no one, it was completely quiet... A little too quiet. I didn't point this out to my brothers, I didn't need them to worry anymore then they already were.

The whole city reminded me of a graveyard, the fog and mist, the empty, cold, lifeless feeling. Not to mention the whole "Someone is watching me!" thing. I began to get a bad feeling about the streets, so I ran a little faster, I didn't need another 20 minute fight, I needed to get Donnie home and safe, and now.

We reached the man whole to the sewer quicker then I expected, and we quickly climbed down. When we were down and out of human reach, Raph turned on the flash light. I stopped for a second to let him lead the way, and as he passed me he sent a suspicious look. I glared at him, silently telling him to drop it, and he just turned around and began to run down the sewer. I ran next to Mikey, but was having trouble keeping up due to the extra weight on my shell.

I didn't pay much attention to the weight though, too much was going through my mind. What if we hadn't found Donnie when we did? What would've happened to him? I sighed and shook the image from my head, I didn't need to think about that right now. I just had to think about getting Donnie home and cared for.

~Time skip~

I looked over at Donnie, who layed in his bed, still unconscious. An ice pack was laid gently on the side of his head, and his body was covered by blankets. He looked so peaceful like that, almost... Angelic. No, he was angelic, and very much so.

We had gotten Donnie home fast and tended to him. We cleaned his cuts and bruises, and bandaged them up. Raph and Mikey had gone downstairs to talk to Sensei, while I stayed up in Donnie's room to watch him.

I looked down at my hands on my lap, and I noticed I was twiddling my thumbs; I seemed to do that a lot. I hung my head in an ashamed kind of way, why was I ashamed? I was ashamed by my thoughts about my brother, I wasn't supposed to think that way of Donnie, it was wrong on so many levels. I was the leader and older brother, I set the example, what if my brothers found out about how I felt? They might hate me or mock me, who knows what Donnie would think?

I took a deep breath, I had once considered telling Donnie how I felt, but I chickened out you could say. Donnie liked April, and he was always obsessing over her. I didn't know if April felt the same, and a part of me was afraid to find out. I knew I should have been happy that Donnie had some happiness in his life, and I was in some ways, but I was so afraid that April loved him back. If she did... I didn't even want to think about what would happen, I would be lonely and miserable my whole life.

As cruel as it sounds, I really didn't want April to love Donnie. Don't get me wrong, April is a nice girl and everything, but I loved Donnie, and I wanted him for myself. I know, I know, I was a selfish beast, but I couldn't help it. Donnie was the only one who was ever able to make me in a good mood, he was the only one I felt I could be myself around. (Well exept Sensei that is) and to be honest, I didn't want that to change, even if I was still very confused about my feelings for him.

I don't really know why I thought that way about Donnie, and I don't know what caused it. I know it started right after I tripped on him that day, but I don't know why. I had been close to him like that before, very rarely, and I never thought that way about Donnie, ever. I guess I was so alone and locked up that I wanted and needed somebody to love, and I clung to the closest person to me, Donnie. He was just so smart, understanding and patient, and I loved that about him. He excepted me, and wasn't quick to judge, he thought things through. I loved how he was always so fun to be around, he was never blocking me out or keeping away from me, but he always let me in and told me everything.

I guess that was a brother thing, but I didn't have that relationship wih Raph or Mikey, maybe it was just Donnie's nature. He did seem to have that relationship with them too, or maybe it was just me, maybe I was a loner.

I chuckled. Who ever heard of a leader being a loner? Was that even possible? Leaders were supposed to be connected closely with their followers, and me being a big brother as well, that only gave me more of a reason to be closely connected with all three of my followers... My brohers. Maybe I was a bad leader... That would explain why Raph, Mikey, and Donnie rebelled so much against me... Was I too protective? I didn't want to fail as a leader, or fail as a big brother for that matter.

That was another reason I hadn't told anyone about my feelings for Donnie, I was his brother. BROTHER! That was sick on so many levels, and I was afraid everyone would hate me and laugh at me.

I looked over at Donnie again, he looked so innocent when he slept. I leaned forward on the stool I was sitting on and put my wrist on his forehead to check for a fever. He felt a little warm, and I slowly began to move my hand down the side of his face, I don't know exactly what I was doing at the time untill I had did it.

I gently brought my face up close to his, and gently kissed his forehead. Then trailed kisses down the side of his face slowly. After a second, I finally realized what I was doing and pulled away quickly. I turned my back to Donnie and gave myself a hug. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I control myself around him?

I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes I wished I never fell on him that day, then these feelings wouldn't have started, and I'd be able to be normal for once. I don't blame Donnie, I blame myself. I was the one that got these perverted feelings... But man, I couldn't help it. He was just so perfect, I loved everything about him: The gap in his teeth, the way he stuck out his tounge when he was deep in thought, his big, chocolate brown eyes, I could go on forever.

Sometimes I wish he wasn't so perfect. Then maybe I wouldn't be so attracted.

~end of chapter~

So, I hope you liked this. I was up till 4 A.M. writing it. Plz leave a review!

~ MokusoftManager58


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your comments, faves and follows! I appreciate it! Oh, and one more thing, there will be no lemons whatsoever unless I get everyone reading this request it. No if ands or buts about it.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own them, though I wish I did. Then LeoXDonnie would be a real thing! =)

~COMMENCE WITH THE READING!~

My feet made a horrible _slap _sound on the concrete of the sewer as I walked. The sewer was always dark, creepy and quiet, too quiet. Of course, it was always like this, nothing un-ordinary about it. Its wear I grew up, were I lived forever, and I was used to it. Its just, I would never admit it but... I always got that creepy, someone-is-watching-me feeling. I could never really relax in the tunnels of the sewer, even when accompanied by my brothers.

Tonight though, I was completely alone in the dark, damp tunnels.

It's not as if I didn't have a choice or anything, cause I did. Donnie hadn't woken up yet, and I decided to take a little walk to try to get my mind off him just for awhile. I was doing a pretty good job of it too, the sewers always gave me plenty to think about.

I adjusted the mask on my face again. Since I had given Donnie my mask to help him, I had to fish out one of my old ones that was always a little big for me, I would have to trim it later.

The cold sewer air sent a shiver up my spine, and I got that uneasy feeling again. Maybe it was just me, maybe I was the only one who felt this way about the sewer, after all, none of my brothers seemed to feel the same.

I looked over my shoulder for the umpteenth time during my walk, nothing was behind me exept sewer and dim light. I took a deep breath, it was physically impossible to keep my head straight and level now adays, no matter where I am or what I'm doing. Why was I always on the edge? Why couldn't I just clear my mind for a split second? Was that to much to ask?

Maybe it was, seeing as though I never could. When I asked to be leader, I really never expected all of the stress and responsibility that came with the title, y'know? To be honest... I never really wanted or needed it. Sure, running my brothers did have its perks at times, but it was always really confusing. I mean, my brothers... They are good and respectful sometimes, but it seemed like I could do a million good things and lead us to victory a million times and I never receive a simple "thank you", or any gratification; but when I mess up one time, its never forgotten... Ever. Its like they can't ever realize or understand what I go through for them, sometimes I really feel they are ungrateful. It's not like I'm asking them to bow down to me and worship me or anything, I would just like a little "thanks, Leo" every now and again... That's not too much is it?

Again, it probably was.

I sighed as I stepped back into the lair, the only light on was the tv, which Mikey had fallen asleep in front of again. I sighed, it was the third time that week it had happened. I swear, that kid was going to burn out whatever brain cells he had left by sitting that close. I quietly stepped up to the tv and shut it off, before looking down at Mikey. His mouth was open and he was drooling a little. I smirked, I couldn't remember a time he didn't do that.

As I walked to my room, I saw a small, blue, light coming from the bottom of Donnie's lab door. I blinked at the light, before slowly walking to the door and slipping it open. And there, sitting at his desk, was a half asleep Donatello working on something in front of his computer.

He looked over at me with half open eyes, when he saw me, he straightened up and his eyes lieght up the way they did when he was happy.

"Hey, Leo." he smiled. "Where have you been?"

I cleared my throught as I continued to walk towards him. "Hey Donnie... I took a little walk." I was standing over him now. I pressed my wrist to his forhead, (blushing as I did so,) to check his temperature. It seemed normal. "How are you feeling?" I pulled my wrist away from his forehead.

Donnie yawned and stretched. "I'm fine." he said. Then grabbed his coffee cup and finished the last of it before standing up to get more.

I sent a concerned look to him, and gently put a hand on his arm. Donnie worked himself way to hard sometimes, here he was, hurt, tired, and probably on his 5th cup of coffee and still working on God knows what. He looked down at me with a blank stare for a second.

"No, really. How are you?" I asked.

He looked down, but didn't answer for a second. "I need to get back to work." he said, trying to side step me and avoid the question. I blocked his way and looked up at him with a scowl.

"No, you don't." Donnie opened his mouth to protest, but I continued to talk. "I don't know if you remember or not, but you were almost killed today, you need rest. Whatever you are working on can wait till your better."

Donnie avoided eye contact with me, looking at his feet as if they were the most important things in the world. "Yeah, and if it wasn't for you I would have been." he said.

My eyes widened a little. "How do you know about that?" I asked. I thought he was unconscious when all that happened.

"Leo, I know I was out cold, but we do have brothers you know." he looked over at the wall, as if looking at me would cause him to catch a plague or something.

I sighed. "Brothers that can't keep their mouths shut."

He let a small smile onto his face for a second, before it was gone again. I removed my hand from Donnie's arm, but still looked up at him. He looked upset, almost a little scared. "Are you ok, Donnie?" I asked him.

He looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah, of course Leo. There is just a lot of work here." he rubbed his forehead and gestured to his laptop. I half smiled, Donnie always was cute when he was tired.

"Then call it a night." he looked away as if considering my gesture. "Please Donnie, this isn't good for you." I pleaded.

He sighed and nodded, finally giving in.

"Oh, alright. But only because your worried." he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. I smiled, it did always warm me to see Donnie so innocent. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did it felt like a privilege, he was never like that unless on the verge of sleep.

I slowly walked him out of the lab and towards his bed room. I looked up at him next to me, his eyes were closing, and he still looked really hurt. He walked with a limp, and he held his head in his hand. I scowled inwardly, how could they let Donnie get up and around with his injuries? Because they either did just that, or Donnie waited untill everyone was asleep to get up. Knowing him, that was probably the case. I sighed.

"Donnie?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "Yeah, Leo?"

"Why do you always work so hard? You push yourself, and when you get hurt you just keep on going. Why? It's not like the whole team rests on your shoulders." I said. We reached his bedroom, and I opened the door and lead him to his bed, then gently put him down.

"Leo," Donnie sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did. "I could ask you the same thing." he shot me a concerned look.

"W-what?" I asked, amazed.

He smiled sadly. "Leo, you push yourself, hard. A lot harder then you need to. You take all the responsibility just because you are the oldest. And while I do realize you are the leader, you don't have to work so hard. You are stressing yourself."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe he realized all this. I looked at my feet on the ground.

"Thank you Leo. Really."

And with that Donnie got under the covers and closed his eyes. I stood up and walked across the room. "Your welcome Donnie." I whispered before closing the door.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night. Its funny how one person can make such a difference.

~End of chapter~

I hope that was enjoyable! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

~MokusoftManager58


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, next chapter here. I hope you all like it, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt, but I have some socks of them... And a shirt... And a folder... Does that count?

~COMMENCE WITH THE READING!~

I watched as Donnie fiddled with a gadget of his on the table. After much begging from Donnie, I finally let him work on some of his stuff, but I was staying in the room just in case he got hurt or pushed himself to hard again. He promised he wouldn't, but you never know with that one.

The thing he was looking at... It reminded me of the Tpod, it was round, small, and had a glowing blue light. Mikey even named it the "Tpod-2", that didn't surprise me one bit.

Donnie had flipped it over and was now messing around with the wires in the back, he was trying to figure out what exactly it was. He told us- Me, Mikey, and Raph- that he found it on the concrete right before the foot snook up on him, he said it seemed important to them and that they were trying to take it.

"It must be powerful if Shredder is trying to get it." Donnie commented while working. I smiled and looked over at the gadget.

"What do you suppose it does?" I asked. Donnie was right, it had to have done something amazing or destructive if Shredder wanted it so bad he would send 50 foot out for it.

Just then the door of Donnie's lab opened, and Mikey and Raph came in. They walked towards the table and looked over at what Donnie was doing, after a second or two, Raph looked up and me and crossed his arms like always.

"Splinter wanted to talk to you, he's in the dojo." he moved his head a little to motion in the direction of said place.

I raised an eyebrow. Raph and Mikey just came back from talking to him, was I in some kind of trouble? Did they tell him about last night? "Why?" I asked my little brother.

He shrugged. "Captain's orders."

Before I left I cast a glance over at Donnie, he was working intensely on the "Tpod2", behind him, Mikey was messing around with the different equipment and stuff around the lab. Raph sighed and pulled the orange banded one away from the gadgets, much to his disliking. I chuckled half heartedly and exited the lab, it was always funny to see Raph and Mikey get into arguments and spats.

I quietly entered the dojo, and the first thing I saw was Master Splinter sitting on the foor, meditating. Without opening his eyes he spoke to me. "Leonardo my son, come talk with me." Splinter was always very aware of his surroundings, always in tune with them, that's why he could tell when I entered the room.

I walked over to where he was on his knees and got in the same position in front of him. His features looked worried, dejected, strained, and dare I say it, old. He seemed tired and stressed, and that worried me.

See, Splinter had been sick for about a month now, and he seemed to get a little more worn down each day. We had all been trying to nurse him back to his old self, but with no avail. He was well enough to move around and guide us in training most days, but sometimes there was something keeping him from even getting of bed in the morning. He told us that he was exhausted, and that he needed more rest, which was understandable, I know when I get sick I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep for the entire day. But these days were becoming more and more frequent, and it worried me, I didn't like seeing my father so tired and sick, and neither did my brothers.

I could tell that it had been one of those days, I knew by the exhaustion pulling down his features and the way he carried himself. He was hunched over a little, but I could tell he was trying the best he could to keep himself steady and straight... It wasn't working out to well.

"What is it Sensei?" I wanted to ask him why he had forced himself out of bed, but I knew that there had to be a good reason if he was using up all his energy.

He took a deep breath before talking, I could tell it took a lot of effort. "Your younger brothers have told me about last night..." he said, opening his eyes and fixing his tired gaze on me. "Michelangelo and Raphael are worried about you."

I didn't know what to say to that, I didn't regret what I did, the Foot deserved it. They almost killed Donnie, my brother, genius, and love. And for what, a little scrap of metal? If only I knew what it did back then...

I looked at the floor in front of me. "Leonardo, it is not ok to act in anger. You must always remember that."

I started up at him for a second before nodding. "Hai Sensei."

Splinter looked at me with a look of concern. "Is something bothering you my son?" I sighed, yes, there was. I was stressed and unappreciated and confused, and I didn't really know what to do.

"Yes father." I said, finally looking up at him. "I..." to be honest, I wanted to tell him about my love for Donnie, but I didn't want to worry him or make him angry. "... I don't want to worry you though."

"Leonardo, you are making me more worried by not telling me."

I took a deep breath. I didn't like hiding things from my father, and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, so I braced myself. Here goes nothing. "Father, I think -no, I know- I have feelings for Donatello."

I looked down at the floor again, waiting for a lecture of somekind I was sure I was gonna get, but Splinter surprised me like he does so often. "I had a feeling that was the case." I quickly looked up at my father, he had a sad look on his face.

"Are... You angry with me?" I asked.

Splinter slowly shook his head. "No my son," he smiled softly. "I approve."

I stared, astonished for a moment. Splinter approved of my love for Donnie? He wasn't upset or angry? I could hardly believe it.

"Really?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Sensei nodded again. "I trust that if you and Donnie get into a relationship, you will still be able to focus on your duties as leader. I know that you will not let it get in the way."

I smiled, I highly doubted that me and Donnie would ever get into a relationship, (he had a thing for April) but it was nice to know that Splinter approved. "Thank you, Sensei." I gave a little bow.

He smiled. "Now, I must lie down my son, I am awfully tired." he spoke slowly. I nodded and stood up, then helped him get to his feet.

He straightened up and softly pulled my arms off him. He handed me a long, white, towel. "Go to your brothers, they will need you. And Donnie will need this." I looked at the towel in my hands, and then up at him.

"What do you mean Sensei?" I asked.

"You will see. Now I must lay down." he said, slowly exiting the dojo.

I stood there for a second, thinking. What he mean by "Your brothers will need you"? And why did Donnie need a towel?

I slowly left the dojo and made my way to the lab, the towel in my hands casually. When I entered, everything seemed the same as when I left. Donnie was fiddling with the gadget, and Raph and Mikey were watching from a distance.

Raph looked at me over his shoulder as I walked up next to him. He pointed to the towel in my hands. "What's with the towel?" he asked. I shrugged but said nothing, I really didn't know what it was for myself.

Mikey walked up behind Donnie casually, his hands behind his back. He looked over to what the purple banded turtle was doing, watching him mess around and rearrange some wires in the back of the gadget. All of a sudden, Mikey pointed to a red wire. "Try messing with that one!" he said enthusiastically.

Donnie, not expecting the sudden outburst, jumped and forced two wires together pretty harshly.

Then, it happened all at once, there was a flash of light coming from the TPod2, it was bright, and Mikey backed up and fell into some gadgets. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, but herd a shout of pain coming from Donnie. His screaming was loud and it was filled with with agonizing pain, I could hear it. As much as I tried to open my eyes to look at Donnie, I couldn't, it was too damn bright.

His scream scared me, and I understood what Splinter ment when he said my brothers would need me. It was loud and horrifying, but I couldn't see, I couldn't help.

The light was gone in a matter of seconds, when I tried to open my eyes, they stung. They still needed time to adjust to the normal lighting.

"Dude..." I heard Mikey utter, astonished across the room.

"Leo..." Raph nudged me. "You need to see this." he sounded shocked, and even a little scared.

I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw horrified and astounded me at the same time. There, standing next to the table of the lab, was a human, naked, Donatello.

~END OF CHAPTER!~

DUN DUN DUN! I hope none of you mind, but its part of the plot. Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time,

~MokusoftManager58


	5. Chapter 5

I'm here with next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the TMNT, yeah, it sucks. Nick has custody of them now, which I could live without, even if this story is from the Nick universe. All the DonnieXApril and LeoXKarai makes me sick to my stomach.

~COMMENCE WITH THE READING!~

I couldn't believe my eyes, Donnie was a... A... Human! Oh shell! All of us stared in horror at our genius brother, even Donnie stared at his body mortified.

There was only one word to describe him perfectly... Beautiful. He had straight, light brown hair with side swept bangs, the length of his hair came to right under his chin. I could tell it was really thin and light. His eyes were big and brown like always, and his skin had a pale color to it, he was skinny and a little on he scronny side too. His face was adorable, it had soft, smooth features to it, almost sweet. A strand of hair fell in between his eyes casually.

The only strap of clothing he had on was his purple mask, it was still tied tightly around his head with holes just big enough for his eyes.

Like I said before, he was beautiful, and in every single aspect too.

Then I understood what the towel was for. I kept my eyes on his face as I walked up to him, I didn't want to risk looking...um... "down there", ya know? He looked over at me with an astounded look on his face. I held the towel out to him.

"Um... Uh.. Here." I said blushing and looking away as he took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. I cast a glance at Raph over my shoulder, he had slowly walked up behind me. Mikey pulled himself out of the mess of gadgets and stood up. I think Donnie was to shocked to even notice Mikey had fallen over into is work, I'm sure that if I hadn't heard the lound clanging noices, I wouldn't have noticed either.

Don sat down in his chair and looked down at his hands, he was shaking a lot.

I leaned down and looked at his face. "Donnie... Are you alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder, his skin was warm and soft.

He nodded but didn't look up. "Yeah, I.. I'm fine."

I looked over at the Tpod2, it was still upside down. The wires were rearranged, I saw the two that had caused Donnie's little transformation. They were blue and purple, the ends were burned and ridged, like someone had sent them ablaze.

I reached over, and was about to touch the contraption, but a pale, small hand with five slim fingers reached over and grabbed my wrist. I looked over at Don, he was staring at me, staring in my eyes. He had a scared and worried expression on his face. He shook his head.

"Don't touch it Leo. Who knows what will happen?" he looked over to the gadget. "... **I'm **afraid to touch it again."

I nodded and pulled my hand away from the table and Donnie's soft hands, I'm pretty sure that if he had touched me any longer I would start blushing. "Your right..."

Mikey spoke up finally. "I... I'm sorry Don..." he looked really guilty and worried. This was not the Michelangelo we all knew, and to be honest, it kinda scared me.

Donnie looked up at Mikey from the chair, and he smiled a sad smile. "It's not your fault Mikey, it would've happened anyway." Our younger brother smiled at that, thankful that Don wasn't mad at him.

Raph sighed and looked at the Tpod2. "Well now we now why this thing was so important to Shredder." he glared at the metal object.

Donnie sighed and shook his head, it was still so hard to believe that... _This _had happened. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the opening of the lair door.

April came in with her back over her shoulder as always. She was rummaging through her bag, not looking at us. "Hey guys. I found something that you might find interesti-" she looked up at us and froze. Her eyes focused on Donnie. "What the hell happened?!"

Donnie chuckled nervously and put a hand on his neck while blushing. "It's a long story..."

April crossed her arms. "Well I have a lot of time."

-NEXT SCENE-

"Wow..." April said, she had just heard the story.

"Yeah..." Donnie said, rubbing his pale arm.

"Well, I'll go out and get you some clothes." April said, standing up and turning to go. "You can't walk around in your towel for the next few days, can you?" she left the lair without another word.

I blinked, well that was a little... Uneventful.

Mikey jumped up and sat on the table beside Don. "So how does it feel?!" he bounced. There was the old Michelangelo!

Donnie raised a brown eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Raph crossed his arms. "He means, how does it feel to be human?"

Donnie shrugged. "I don't know... It's definitely different." he turned to the Tpod2 and poked it with a slim finger. "I don't plan to be like this for to long though. I will be back to normal next week if I can help it." he was getting exited and worked up and determined about something again.

"No, your not." I leaned on the table and bent down to Donnie's level. "Your still hurt, your not going to overwork yourself again."

Donnie let out a groan, obviously annoyed by my care for him at the moment. "Leo, I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything." Raph cutted in. "I don't belive I'm saying this, but I agree with Fearless Leader, you don't need to be stressing yourself out."

Donnie pouted, but didn't say anything.

Mikey bounced again, avoiding what had just happened. "It would be so cool to be human!" the three of us knew exactly what he was thinking, and we reacted at the same time, the same way.

"No!" we all said sternly.

Mikey flinched. "Aww come on, dudes, I wasn't even thinking about it!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

Mikey didn't reply, but he smirked, knowing he had been caught. I smiled, its times like this when I really enjoy my brothers company. The little bickering, comments, and smirks were always fun.

Donnie picked up the Tpod2 and turned it over in his hands, looking at the creases and metal. He turned it to see the wires again. Cautiously, he pushed the two burnt wires together, but nothing happened.

"What could've caused this to happen?" he asked outloud. "What could possibly give it the ability to reconstruct my DNA and turn me human?"

"Don't know dude..." Mikey said. "But what I do know is, now you might finally have a chance with April!"

I froze, realization kicking in.

Donnie blushed and looked down at the contraption in his hands. "I told you Mikey, I don't plan on being like this for long."

Something welled up in my chest, and I found it hard to breath.

Mikey smiled. "So? You could still talk to her, ya know dude?" when Donnie didn't answer, Mikey sighed. "Come on, you gotta have at least a little confidence in yourself!"

Donnie shook his head. "Mike, I just... I don't wanna get rejected."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Man, who said ya were going to get shut down? Just try, you got nothin' to lose."

I sighed, this was always a topic that I couldn't stand to hear. It hurts to know that the person you love is in love with someone else. Especially when you are constantly reminded of it.

I began to exit the lab, I didn't really want to hear about Donnie's plans for winning over April, I've heard it enough in my life time.

"Leo, where are you going?" I heard Don's soft voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and gave him a half hearted smile. "I just need to mediate for awhile."

He nodded. "Ok, I hope you feel better." I turned back to the door and grinned. He knew that I wasn't feeling well, Donnie was a really observant guy, he knew when something wasn't alright.

I trudged to my bedroom, I felt my eyes get heavy, and I began to feel tired. It was only about 3:00 in the afternoon, but a good nap never hurt anyone, especially me.

-end of chapter-

Now I know that that wasn't really an ending, but I couldn't find a good way to end it. Please forgive me. Oh, and I know that my description of Donnie as a human might be different then what you imagine him like. I do realize that everyone pictures each character a little different, but that is the way I think of him. I hope you don't mind.

Till next time,

~MokusoftManager58


End file.
